Types of Flight
by ScarScar12
Summary: Flying has always been Hiccup's dream. He plans on becoming a pilot as soon as he graduates. Jack moves to Berk and learns that despite Berk being cold in the winter, it was not a good place to practice skating. The small town doesn't have a rink, and he is forced to look elsewhere. The gorge is where they meet and Hiccup learns that there is more then one way to fly. Hijack!


A blizzard a few weeks ago was the reason the sun hadn't been shining. Berk was freezing in winter to begin with; usually reaching-40°. Take away the sun and it immediately drops too-58°. Going outside would be just asking for frostbite, but in Berk there was no choice. The schools only stopped running for the first few days after the storm, and then the students were forced to bundle up and trudge through the thick sheet of snow that covered the sidewalks.

This wasn't the case today though. No, the gods finally decided to give Berk a break from the cold and let the sun shine for the first time in what felt like forever. In fact it was actually warmer then anyone expected, and the citizens were able to walk around in sweaters! Hiccup, as well as everyone else, was relieved.

Hiccup had a small body. His uncle once called him a toothpick and he couldn't even deny it. Because of this Hiccup didn't have much body fat to help keep him warm. So Hiccup was happy he could leave the house without dressing like a marshmallow. Finally he could go to his favourite spot in the woods and just relax by himself.

Hiccup loved his dad of course, but after being forced to go to school only to go straight home afterwards...he was getting way more then a little stir crazy. He craved some actual solitude. So after school that's exactly what he did.

His 'hiding' spot was about half a mile into the forest, and was basically just a small open gorge. The pond and stream that was inside still appeared to be completely frozen over, but Hiccup had no plans to actually test and see. Instead he went to one of the large trees and sat down.

He sat his back against the tree and inhaled the cold fresh air before reaching into his bag to pull out his sketch book and pencils. He skimmed the pages, filled mostly of dragons and other mythical creatures, but soon stopped at a blank page.

He drew another dragon of course. A black dragon that most would say he was obsessed with. (It wasn't far from the truth.) When he was finished he just stared at it, studying it see if he missed any details, and silently imagining the adventures he could have with it if it were real. "Hey that's pretty good" a voice said.

Hiccup's hands flew up in shock, causing both his book and pencil to fly on the ground ahead of him. He looked up, eyes wide, at the young man who was staring down at him from the tree. He was perched on a branch, balanced on his bare feet, but using a branch above him for support. He was dressed in a bright blue sweater, and Hiccup wasn't sure how he didn't see him; not that he was paying much attention. What through Hiccup off the most though was the guy's hair colour. It was pure white.

Hiccup was at a loss of what to say, so he settled for a simple, "Hello?"

The boy chuckled lightly and hopped down onto the snow. Hiccup immediately glanced the boys feet. They were a slight pink from the cold and he wondered just how long he was up there. This guy was crazy. Perhaps more crazy than anyone in Berk. Which was saying something!

"Sorry" The boy said. "I didn't mean to scare you, but you were so concentrated I didn't want to interrupt."

Hiccup watched as the boy stepped, in the snow, to reach down and grab his book and pencil. Hiccup took it, still unsure of what exactly he was looking at. It wasn't until the boy stepped around him to grab his boots from behind the tree that he figured he was actually human. Hiccup could also see a large brown bag, and he seriously couldn't believe how blind he was to it before. His father always said he always had his head in the clouds...

Shaking the thought away he asked, "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

The boy sat on the ground and began putting on his socks. "Its easier to climb trees that way."

Is this guy serious, Hiccup thought, It's almost -20°! "You'll catch a cold like that." Hiccup looked away. He was never comfortable with socializing. Especially not after getting the shit scared out of him.

"Nah" The boy stood up and tapped his boots on the ground lightly. "I rarely get sick."

Hiccup nodded. This was awkward.

"So what's your name?" The boy asked, stepping towards him again with a smile.

Hiccup didn't want to say. This guy was weird, which was strange since Hiccup was considered the weirdest in his class... school. It also never went well when Hiccup told people his name. They always thought he was kidding, or immediately make fun of him for it. With a sigh he replied, "Its Hiccup."

Hiccup waited for the usual reaction. A laugh and 'comical' comment, but it didn't happen. Jack only smiled. "I'm Jack." He raised his hand up to Hiccup, who stared it in confusion. This was...different. He took it and gave a light shake. "I just moved here."

"I can tell. People around here aren't crazy enough to walk around barefoot..."Hiccup replied. He didn't mean for it to sound so...rude, but Jack either didn't notice or just ignored it.

Jack chuckled again and nodded. "Yeah, but like I said it's easier to climb trees."

"Ok?"

"Don't tell me you don't climb trees?" Jack said, suddenly very close to Hiccup's face. So close he could feel Jack's cool breath on his cheek.

"Maybe when i was little" he said stepping away.

Jack pulled away with a pout. "And I'm the one who's crazy?"

"Yes"

The two stared in silence before Jack crossed his arms. "You're missing out on a fun exercise."

"Yeah whatever" This conversation was exhausting. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Jack looked puzzled. Perhaps he could sense the annoyance in Hiccups voice now. "Actually I came here to practice" His voice was suddenly softer, and Hiccup couldve sworn his cheeks got a little more red.

"Practice?"

Jack nodded and motioned his head towards the tree where his bag was still resting. "I came to skate."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Jack was definitely blushing now and scratching the back of his head. "Apparently skating isn't common here. You guys don't have a rink, so i was told that there were ponds and stuff in the forest I could use..."

Jack was right. Skating was definitely uncommon in Berk, which Hiccup never found curious until now. Usually people preferred to hibernate in the winter, and most people avoided/hated any winter activities. As if reading Hiccup's mind, Jack said, "I cant believe you people don't skate enough to get a rink. My mom told me this place was considered winter heaven due to the weather but…" his voice trailed off, and Hiccup finally let out a chuckle of his own.

"Yeah no. We aren't fans of winter things. Too cold here to really enjoy them."

"That sucks" Jack sighed.

Hiccup was actually curious about Jack now. Probably because nobody in Berk liked winter. Not enough to leave their homes for as long as they had to, and definitely not enough to even attempt walking around barefoot. "So you skate?"

Jack simply said, "Yeah" and Hiccup knew that Jack, for some reason, was embarrassed.

"That's pretty cool."

Jack's face lit up. "You think? I do competitions to."

"Were you a hockey player or something?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I do figure skating."

Hiccup thought for a moment. Sure he had heard of figure skating, but he'd never actually seen it done. He wasn't much of a sports fan, and really only watched hockey when his dad forced him to with his sport buddies.

"Is that like...dancing?"

Jack shrugged. "I mean, there is a type that's more like dancing, but its not just that. Its an actual sport."

Hiccup still looked confused, and Jack sighed. "You really don't know what it is?"

"Sorry"

Jack stepped away, and Hiccup was positive that Jack was angry and was about to grab his stuff and storm off. Instead Jack sat back on he ground. He took off his boots and pulled out a pair of grey and blue skates from his bag. Hiccup watched in silence as Jack slipped in his feet and began to lace them up. It wasnt until Jack was back on his feet, balancing on the thin blades that Hiccup realized what was happening. "Uh, I don't know if the ice is solid enough for that?"

Jack stepped back over to his bag and Hiccup was very interested in seeing how well balanced Jack was. He pulled out a small hatched and pick. "I'll check it out."

Hiccup and Jack walked to the pond. Hiccup paused as Jack stepped walked around, keeping his eyes on the ice. When he seemed confident he took a step. Hiccup wanted to clench his eyes shut. The idea of ice, water, and more importantly drowning, was not a fond thought. He expected the ice to crack, but it didn't.

Jack kept himself balanced, and began taking baby steps further and further from the edge. When Jack reached the middle of the pond Hiccup held his breath as Jack knelt down and began hammering the pick into the ice. This was what would cause the whole thing to cave in; Hiccup was positive. It didn't.

With the help of the hatched Jack pulled the pick out and examined it closely. He stood up and and within seconds glided back to the edge of the pond. He threw the tools next to Hiccup who jumped, despite them landing a few feet away. This made Jack laugh as he skated away.

Hiccup watched as the strange boy circled the pond, his eyes still watching the ice as he did. Jack was nervous, and had every right to be. There was no way in hell Hiccup would step on the ice, let alone try to skate around it. This guy was so weird.

After a few minutes Jack began to look more sure of himself and he picked up speed and did a small jump in the air, spinning around twice before landing on the ground. Hiccup's eyes widened as Jack preformed other moves on the ice, only touching the ground with his hand twice.

Jack's stamina was pretty good. Enough to keep him going for 15 mins, before Jack glided over to Hiccup and fell to his knees. He panted lightly before looking up at him with a pleased grin. "What'd you think?"

Hiccup wasn't sure what to say. It was definitely different from the rough tough skating that hockey players did. It was also different from any dancing Hiccup had ever seen. It was way more complex, and Hiccup had to give Jack credit for being able to do it. He certainly couldn't. Jack glided around with such grace that Hiccup was entranced the entire time.

"That was really something" Hiccup finally spoke.

Jack was still out of breath, but he stood and stepped off the ice. "Thanks. Honestly you're the first person here who hasn't said anything weird about it. You should have seen some of the looks I got when asking about a rink."

Hiccup smirked. "I can imagine."

The two walked back to Jack's things so Jack could take off his skates. His face was now red and his bangs that were once sticking to his face from sweat were now crusted and frosted at the ends. "You're sure you wont catch a cold?"

"Nope" Jack grinned. "I can take the cold easy. So easy in fact they call me Jack Frost on the ice!"

Hiccup wasnt sure whether to laugh or frown, but he could see it. The kid definitely could pass as a winter spirit at that point. "So do you mind if i use this spot for a while?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?"

Jack through his bag over his shoulder. "Well its just that I thought i might have accidentally intruded on your hideout or something..."

Jack was somewhat right. The gorge had been his secret place since he was a kid. Not even his dad knew he went there. Which now that he really thought about it, it was kind of dangerous to go there alone. This thought made him think of something else. "Wait a minute!" Hiccup pointed at Jack without answering his question. "You were going to go on the ice, in the middle of the woods, without anyone around!? What if you fell in!?"

Jack looked shocked. His shoulders sunk and he scratched his head. "Yeah i didn't really think that through... but I didn't really have a choice. Nobody knows anything about ice."

"You're insane."

Jack laughs. "You were here so its fine"

Hiccup shakes his head. "If you were expecting me to save you if you fell in you'd be wrong. Not only would i be too weak to get you out somehow, I also hate ice."

Jack only laughs, but Hiccup sighs. This guy didn't seem to have any sense at all.

Hiccup pulled out his phone and sighed when he saw it was almost 6pm. The sun would soon set and it would get too dark and cold. "Gotta head home?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to be out here in the dark."

"I'll walk with you."

The two walked in silence, Hiccup a few steps ahead if Jack. Jack appeared to be looking around at the scenery, but Hiccup swore the guy must have actually been a little lost. He shook his head at the idea. When they reached the edge of forest Jack finally spoke. "You didn't answer me by the way."

"Huh?"

"Do you mind if I use your hideout as a practice spot?"

Hiccup frowned as he thought about it. "I guess, but you shouldn't go there alone. At least not if you plan on going on the ice."

"Then you can come with me!" Jack seemed way too happy about the idea, and it made Hiccup regret saying anything. Did this guy suddenly think they were friends? That couldn't be right. Hiccup never made friends. "What school do you go to?"

"Berk only has one high school."

Jack nodded. "Then i'll see you there on Monday."

"Probably…"

Hiccup suddenly shrank at the idea of seeing Jack at school. Jack would immediately know he was the loser. The bully target. Jack wouldn't want to be friends after that. In fact he'd probably make friends with Snotlout and his gang. Jack seemed nice enough to win them over.

"Yea, see you" Hiccup sighed and began walking away.

"Uh, nice meeting you!" Jack called. Hiccup waved his hand but didn't look back.

* * *

So yea I have more time now and I planned on writing a new Hijack fic, so here we go. I'll try to update more often.


End file.
